


国事为重（4）

by orphan_account



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	国事为重（4）

他们就约在皇宫附近的酒店里——和以前不同，从前他们都穷，出来开房多数也是小旅馆，现在胡显昭身份到底和从前不一样了，不知是否因此，男人在五星级酒店开了一间房等他来。

才进门他就招架不住了，他们俩做这种事一向直接，Maestro用扯的来对付他的T恤，胡显昭几乎庆幸他没穿西装过来，他挣扎着说，“我——走了一身汗，洗澡——唔——”

没能去洗澡，其实也没有出很多汗，只有身上一点薄薄的汗意，在胡建鑫的舌尖化为咬痕，他咬得一点也不温柔，胡显昭几乎痛得叫出来，脖子像是有什么腺体似的，他叼着颈后那块皮肉厮磨，很快就痛得麻木了，化为了快感。

而他，乳头硬得像石头，磨得布料生疼，口干舌燥、腰肢发软，阴茎也早硬了起来，胡显昭默不作声地承受着，感觉浑身的骨头都要被揉碎了，他不是受虐狂，但早有了心理准备，Maestro所有温柔的问候都只是诱饵，他对婚礼的恭贺也滴着毒汁，他今天既然会来，两人心领神会，他就是来承受这一切的。

“关系也就这样了。”

他进来的时候胡显昭已经湿得一塌糊涂了，身体是习惯了性爱的乐器，被熟悉的人按下开关，肠液无需刺激就涌出来，今晚他没吃什么，只喝了一点酒，Maestro稍做准备就慢慢地操进来，胡显昭整个人在他身体底下弓起背，张开嘴可从喉咙里冒出来的只有无声的低喊，太大了，太多了，又太不足够了，自从他被提拔成将领他们就没有见面，已经小半年了。

可他这个该死的藕断丝连的前男友，操进来这么急，占有了一切以后又缓了下来，在他耳边轻声说，“连结婚都不叫我，小昭，咱们生疏了，关系也就这样了。”

他在等他回答，胡显昭知道，他深吸一口气，但所有提起来的力气全化作呻吟——这口气吸得他浑身抽紧，把前男友的阴茎含得也更紧密，他的腰就像是被打了什么麻醉，沉得动也动不了，他的前列腺被紧紧压着，这极致的紧张让他脚趾头都蜷缩在一起，他又动不了又发狂地只想动一动，脑子里什么都想不了，他不记得自己的那些雄途霸业，那些勃勃野心，一心想的只有胡建鑫的怀抱，他低吟着任性地催促，“动、动一下。”

他一向都是很宠他的，胡显昭一点也不奇怪田野怎么16岁就和金赫奎在一起了，他和胡建鑫在一起的岁数只有更早，他们一起长大，情窦初开就认定了对方，那时候他们什么都没有，对未来根本就不去想，下了课两个人关起门，对方的身体就是玩具——但他们的游戏一向都是以他为主，胡建鑫很宠他，他想要怎么样就怎么样，他一向是很关心他的，排位的成绩都要过问，心甘情愿辅助着他，那时候，胡显昭一直以为他们会一起走下去，一路登上最高的山峰。

但是什么都会变，什么都变了，胡建鑫对他的宠爱也变了，他听到了他的话，却没有动——没有动胡显昭要他动的那部分，而是动起了他的手指，两根，沿着他的阴茎上下滑动，夹得很紧，几乎让他疼痛，刺激又强又不足够。“新婚夜怎么过的？你和田野，谁在上面？”

“你是驸马，你想过该怎么草他了？你在上面过吗？以前是不是背着我去搞过别人？”

“操人的感觉怎么样？爽吗？我们小昭的鸡儿终于有用了。”

他开始动了，在胡显昭耳边轻声蜜语，说的都是让他又愤怒又难堪又骚动的污言秽语，“你有没有告诉过他我们的事？嗯？爬上床的时候，你在想什么？”

你在想什么？你在想谁？你想到我了吗？

这些问题没问出口，却无言地写在胡显昭耳朵里，一行行的小字，被他的舌尖舔过，又湿又热，胡建鑫慢慢地操他，腰杆摆着，一下又一下，他忍不住了，情绪像是和情欲一起划过了某个极端，胡显昭的泪珠从眼角迸出来，他奋力举起腿夹住胡建鑫的腰，摆着身子就着这极不方便的姿势，勉强地在胡建鑫的阴茎上操着自己，“快点，快点。好大，老公好大。”

以前他兴致好的时候会这样说，那时候胡建鑫是很珍爱他的，他们上床的时候他总是尽量温柔，偶尔才会失控，胡显昭很喜欢逗他，他知道胡建鑫听不得这个，老公这两个字像是扳机，扣下了就是一顿狠操。

现在也是一样，他终于动起来了，把他按在床上动不了，一下又一下，打桩机一样毫不留情地擦过他的腺体，才几下胡显昭就受不了了，蹬着腿，前面没有任何触碰也全射出来，他含糊地抗议，“不要，等我一下。”

刚射完，身体会敏感到承受不了任何触碰，但胡建鑫没饶过他，还是一样无情又彻底地使用他的身体，他伸手擦过胡显昭腹部，舔了舔指尖，“好浓啊，很久没做了吧？”

“你该不会根本没碰田野吧？”

“所以，小昭天生就只能被人压在下面是吗？这里根本就用不了，是吗？”

他的阴茎又被抓住了，这一次胡建鑫力度轻了点，但对射精后敏感的身体来说依然多到难以承受，胡显昭哭着，难堪到了极点地又被揉硬，他一直不肯回答，可这无非是苟延残喘，他不肯说的胡建鑫自己都能推理出来，这些话就像是刀子一样割过他的自尊，这些事他最不希望被胡建鑫知道，可他却偏偏又最了解他，他不但对他的一切近况都了如指掌，而且还知道怎么才能刺伤他。

“是。”

但推理出事实还不是结束，胡建鑫还要逼着他承认，这会儿他开始温柔起来了，指甲擦刮过敏感的龟头，下面的力道不轻不重，每一下都擦过敏感的腺体，但就是不给更多。

胡显昭被这精致的小小的款待快逼疯了，他最受不了的就是这个，他的眼泪慢慢地全流出来，哭得上气不接下气，所有的委屈都哭了出来，一边哭一边上气不接下气的承认，“没有，没有和他睡。”

“只能被老公操，前面……前面用不了……”

他就这样被一点一点剥掉所有的防卫，只能在汹涌不断的高潮中举手投降，接受前男友对他的安排，大张着腿，双手扳着床沿，意乱情迷地抬头承接他给的吻，他给的惩罚，胡显昭都不记得自己到底射了多少次，到最后一次，他实在难受得不行——高潮来得太痛苦了，连续不断，连绵不绝，可他已经实在没什么好射的了，阴囊缩成小球，弓着腰一抽一抽，半天才泪眼模糊，勉强射出了一点透明的液体。

“不行了，真的不行了。”他只模糊地记得自己这样央求前男友，他们以前从来没有玩得这么疯，胡建鑫就没有把他逼到这个地步过。“老公放过我，真的射不出来了。”

但这一次胡建鑫没有放过他，而是咬着他的肩膀说，“射不出来了，可以射尿啊——”

#

胡显昭醒来的时候浑身酸疼，记忆都是一团云雾，昨晚大概是国宴喝了太多酒，到最后有点断片了，怎么也不记得胡建鑫最后有没有逼他射尿——最好是没有，他实在太倦，那时候应该昏睡过去了。

还好昨晚一开始就把衣服脱了，不然这会也穿不了，他撑着身子，下床挣扎到浴室，洗了个澡才清醒点，扶着腰走出来，胡建鑫也醒了，靠在床边点了一根烟，依旧光着身子，大张着腿看胡显昭穿衣服。

“关系也就这样了。”

胡显昭穿好衣服以后，他懒洋洋地扬声说，“我要没醒过来，你就这么走了？”

胡显昭想把手边的烟灰缸甩到他头上，又想过去咬着他的嘴唇，咬出血以后再吻他，昨晚做了几个月的份，他已经没什么可射的了，却还觉得不够，对他的接触还远远不够。

“今天还有国事活动，我得走了。”他耐着性子说，胡建鑫扬起一丝嘲讽的笑意，这含义两人心知肚明：胡显昭有野心，想要往上爬，想要成为一国之主，他就是为了这些离开胡建鑫，只是眼下来看，他还有些拖泥带水，人都走了还藕断丝连，想要那个，又贪恋这个，不是大将之风。

胡显昭心里当然对将来也有一番设想，最理想的未来里，有胡建鑫一份，稍次一些的，他也能当个实实在在的驸马，有哪个男人不想用一下前面的鸡儿！只是这些事情都没有如他所愿，他还偏偏都没什么办法，有心想走得绝情点，可在胡建鑫的眼神里又有点心虚——这次要这么走了，除非没有下次，否则，帐总要在他身上算回来。

“我们微信联系。”

临出门之前，他小声说，没有回头，说完就飞快地走了，到一楼想了想，把鸭舌帽压低，掏出卡结了帐，说，“全套床具都丢了，钱我卡里出。”

一晚的折腾，其实没睡两小时就醒了，回宫路上他头跳着疼，胡显昭进三公主府的时候看了看表：十一点多，D国人都睡得晚，国事活动从午饭开始安排，他回来得还算恰到好处。金赫奎应该也已经回去了。

看到皇后套房前站的两个保镖，他的眉头跳了跳，头更疼了——昨晚十二点就来了，都他妈十二小时了还没走，这是搞完了直接就睡在这里了？

脸面是真的一点都没了。

两个保镖冷冷地望着他，面无表情，像是在等他对此发表意见，胡显昭扯了一下唇角，他的头更疼了。

加快脚步想要进房，这时候皇后套房却终于发出响声，伴随一声沉重的吱呀，门被慢慢拉开——窗帘是拉着的，门里特别的黑。金赫奎头发凌乱，穿着一件田野的白T往外走，他脸上有一种特有的满足的感觉，懂的人一看就知道昨天晚上他都做了什么。

两个保镖转过身，金赫奎的眼神落到胡显昭身上，胡显昭也不得不看向他，两个人的眼神刚接触到，金赫奎胸前又多了一双手。

田野的脸随后从黑暗中出现，满是睡意，白里透红，一看就知道他昨晚也做了什么，他把头靠在金赫奎肩膀上，跟着看了胡显昭一眼。

胡显昭一直在等他发现自己扯的谎已经败露的那一刻，他想知道田野会是什么反应，但这一刻所有的想象都落空了，田野明明看到他在场，也没有丝毫的反应，他说不定真都把说过的话忘了，或者金赫奎在场的时候想不起这些，他看到自己名正言顺的丈夫也和没看到一样，抱着前夫的腰甜腻腻地说，“阿尼，Don’t go，More Sleep……”

金赫奎脸上的坚持很快就土崩瓦解，他偏过头很顺从地被田野亲上，倒退着重新回到昏暗的房间里，门自然合拢，两个侍卫扭过头木然地盯着他看，胡显昭冷着脸推门回房，他一边找今天要穿的衣服一边听着墙那边传来的声音，浑身哆嗦，说不清是气得还是碰到了身上大大小小的吻痕，疼得瑟缩，胡建鑫昨晚对他实在太粗暴了，这个月他都得穿高领毛衣。

一点钟是午宴时间，胡显昭十一点四十五出门的时候，又遇见金赫奎——他刚从套房里出来，这一次总是穿戴整齐了，还换了一身新衣服，看起来是保镖回客舍给他拿的。头发也梳得很好，唇边挂着朦胧的微笑，看起来又是那种温和的羊驼样子。

“中午好。”

还操着那含糊的中文和他问好，胡显昭逼迫自己笑回去，输人不输阵。“中午好。”

金赫奎接着就对他说起了韩文，那两个面容冰冷的保镖其中一个开始翻译，“殿下说，你脸色不好，昨晚没睡好吗？”

胡显昭呵呵了两声，金赫奎也对他眯起眼笑，他又说起了韩文。保镖侧耳细听，随后不动声色地翻译，“他说，和Iko很久没有见了，这个房子隔音不好，也许打扰了驸马休息，请见谅。”

伴着保镖机械的声音，金赫奎对他温情暖意地微笑，他实在对人很好，有这张脸，这样的笑，怎么能怪别人喜欢他？笑得这么温存腼腆的人本来就不可能有什么城府心机。

金赫奎就这样笑着对他说，“这几天也会一直前来叨扰，如果驸马今天晚上不要把头探出窗外的话，那就太感谢了，你的影子会投在我们的窗户上，看得很清楚的。”

接着他就和跑出房门的田野一起走掉了，两个人手牵着手，说说笑笑，金赫奎嗯嗯啊啊的，很专注地听田野说话，他说话的声音很小，还有点含糊，田野越靠越近，最后索性又钻到他怀里，两个人搂着走。

胡显昭半天才缓过来，慢慢跟在他们后面，望着他们的背影。

——像金赫奎这样笑得这么温存腼腆的人，本来就不可能有什么城府心机。

呵呵。


End file.
